1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of portable humidifiers for dispersing atomized moisture into the surrounding air to thereby increase its relative humidity. The device makes use of an inner and outer housing which are automatically adjusted relative to each other by the level of water in which the bottom of the humidifier is immersed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The ill effects of excessively dry air are known, and include sinus problems, sore throats and the like. Frequent travelers may find themselves in a situation where their lodging spaces circulate air which is uncomfortably dry. Rudimentary measures such as leaving open pans of water around the living space or operating a shower for a long period of time are not really practical.
There are examples in the prior art of devices intended to atomize moisture into an airstream but for the most part these devices are relatively bulky and do not lend themselves to portability.
Collins U.S. Pat. No. 1,178,575 describes a ventilating type fan which includes a vertical rotary shaft in combination with an annular deflector concentric with the shaft. An impeller blade forces air against the deflector, and the resulting airstream picks up water from an annular water receptacle adjacent to the outer edge of the deflector.
Lyon U.S. Pat. No. 2,755,129 describes a humidifier having a self-contained electric motor with a drive shaft extending downwardly into a receptacle. The lower end of the shaft is seated in a bearing on the bottom wall of the receptacle, the portion of the shaft thus seated having a plurality of spiral grooves which function as a pump for elevating water to an atomizing blade secured to the shaft. A diffusing blade is also provided above the atomizing blade.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,373 to Clark there is disclosed a fluid dispenser consisting of a container, a release means communicating with an outlet, and actuating means coupled to the release means for periodically operating the release means. The container has a convection chamber into which air is introduced at the bottom and discharged at the top. In the convection chamber there is a downwardly extending absorbent surface arranged to receive the fluid to permit dispersion downwardly on the surface and vaporization of the fluid into the convection airflow. The downwardly extending surface is provided with a series of generally transversely extending individual channels each having at least one centrally depressed chevron shape and so arranged so that it channels the fluid between the staggered arrangement of channels.